


I melt with you

by PirateAngelaaa



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Hair Playing, Lap Sitting, M/M, Roger is a pain, a vase breaks and fred is over dramatic as usual, it’s set in the 70’s, jim and freddie are dreamily in love, jim meeting the band for the first time!, jimercury, started out as drabble and some how turned to this, tom and jerry the cats are mentioned, writer has no self control when it comes to jim and freddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateAngelaaa/pseuds/PirateAngelaaa
Summary: Freddie decides it’s finally time for Jim to meet the rest of the band, and both are a ball of nerves; Rogers a pain in the ass, Deaky is sassy, and poor Brian’s just doing his best.





	I melt with you

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this was just supposed to be lap sitting drabble of Jim and Freddie but it some how turned to this (?) idkkk I worked on this for a lot longer than expected and I hope you like it, even though I’m not entirely sure of the ending. (It’s still cute but I think I could have done better!)

“Oh my god, get your shoes off my table!”

“No!”

“Roger if I have to come over there and—“

“You’ll _what_?” The long blonde smirked, his lips curling into a cherisher like grin at his friends obviously frazzled state. Call him a pain in the ass but he couldn’t help it. It was just too funny to mess with him when he got like this.

Especially when Jim was involved in the equation; now _that_ was always fun.

Freddie huffed dramatically, his hands tightening into fists as his eyes narrowed at his stupid brat of a friend, and he wondered how fast he’d be able to smack him before Roger would move and inevitably hit back. He supposes he’ll just have to take his chances.

Brian, noticing immediate where this would most likely go, kicked his leg up towards Rogers, and shoved it down. “Quit it,” he scolded, “you know he’s nervous,” he added considerably more quietly after Freddie had gone back to cleaning around his apartment.

“I know I know! I’m just playing around with him. You can’t tell me it’s not funny Bri,” he laughs. “I mean—he _never_ acts like this, I think he deserves a bit of teasing.”

“That’s not very nice Rog,” Deaky pipes in now too suddenly, lifting his eyes from his book with an eye roll.

“Oh not you too John! You’re supposed to be on my side; us little guys have to stick together.”

“Shut up Roger.”

The annoyed blonde opens his mouth to respond but ultimately is cut off by the sound of a shriek followed by a crash of something falling. “Oh, this bloody stupid vase! It’s broken!” Freddie cries out in frustration, rushing to the living room hastily, holding up the two ends of the glass in his hands. “I was trying to reach for it when Jerry ran up the chair and through my legs!”

“Freddie it’s okay,” Brian says, “accidents happen.”

“But why are they happening to me?! Jim’s going to be here any minute and I wanted to set out some flowers! This is his first time meeting you all-“

“-and everything’s going to be just fine Fred.”

“How do you know that?! There’s gonna be no vase full of flowers, the whole evenings ruined now!”

He’s frustrated and probably just as anxious as Jim had sounded on the phone, and it takes a lot of heavy breathing for Freddie to not burst right into a puddle of petrified tears. That sounded absolutely dreadful right there. God—he’d wished someone would have told him having a serious boyfriend would be this hard. He sighs out a quiet apology, muttering something about nerves from what the others can hear.

“-I just really want you all to like him darlings. He’s...oh he’s just a big sweetheart,” Freddie states suddenly growing dreamily breathless for a whole other reason now, and it takes everything in Roger to not tease him mercilessly.

Fundamentally it’s Deaky’s pinch that stops his outburst.

Brian chooses to smile at his friend, patting his shoulder gently. “It’s all going to be fine just go throw that away and sit down with-“

Suddenly there’s a knock and it’s like all common sense suddenly goes out a bloody window.

Some how John’s hands are filled with the broken vase instead of a book now, and Freddie’s scrambling for the door without a second thought.

_Who_ _cares_ _about_ _a_ _broken_ _pot_ _anyways_?

The man’s heart trembles with anticipation and he finds himself grinning like an absolute mad man when he opens the door.

There he stands. Jim.

Oh, how such a simple name could hold so much joy was beyond Freddie.

He’s smiling just like he is, but there’s a little hesitance in his eyes that warms Freddie’s chest because, oh—he’s just as nervous!

“Hello my love.”

Jim’s smile widens at his boyfriends endearment, and he finds it soothing his anxiousness. “Hello,” he hums out, “are they here yet? I have to admit I’m a bit tense.”

Instead of answering right away Freddie decides to reach for one of his hands, clutching it to his chest for moment. “So am I. Rogers been a really big pain since he’s gotten here,” Freddie had laughed gently, tugging Jim fully inside now. “He’s a brat really but the rest are lovely.” Jim had chuckled back softly, finding his lips twisting in that particular smile he only seemed to do when around Freddie.

That tender joyous one.

His boyfriend grins that same smile back, and before he can stop himself (not that he would) presses his lips tenderly to Jim’s. It’s chaste, but meaningful in way that says: I’m here and I’m with you. And: This is just another step further. Another step together.

It’s beautiful.

Brian’s got the vase in hands now when Jim and Freddie finally reach the living room; his slightly freed hand, accompanied by a bottle of glue.

Taking notice of what Brian was going to do Freddie waved a hand off, lips curling in a wicked little smirk. “Oh dear it’s only a vase, don’t worry about it. Touching you’d thought of that though darling.”

“But you said-“

“I know what I said Bri just...,” Freddie makes a whipping motion with his hand quickly, suddenly slightly flustered once more at the peculiar situation.

Noticing his nerves it’s John who finally breaks the ice, shooting a supportive smile to Freddie, as he steps forward and shakes Jim’s hand. “I’m John, but they all call me Deaky. And you’re Jim right? We’ve heard so much about you—“

“—Yeah Freddie never shuts up about you, or like in general,” Roger voiced childishly and his curly headed friend bumped shoulders harshly with him, scolding him once noticing Freddie’s reddening cheeks.

Jim merely laughs much to Brian’s surprise. The kind that makes a persons face crinkle up wonderfully and mouth twist happily.

“Believe me, he never knows how to shut up. He can talk for hours and he has but-,” Jim looks to his boyfriend now and suddenly the smile softens into something entirely new; it’s something different that they’ve never seen before, and it’s almost mesmerizing in the way their eyes seem to zone in on one another, as if they were the only ones in a room.

“But what darling?” Freddie inquires and Jim chuckles again. “But I listen. I always listen.”

Roger smiles at Jim’s words; a tiny little grin that crests at the corner of his mouth, because even with all his teasing and all his antics, he’s happy for Fred. He’s his best friend and all he wants for him to be just as happy as everyone else is. He deserves to be with someone who can give him everything he wants and Jim seems like that perfect choice.

They group find themselves talking and opening with every passing moment towards Jim.

He’s just as nice as Freddie had described, if not nicer. Turns out he’s a hairdresser in town, a normal 7-5 job that pays what it can on his own, and he seems incredibly proud at that fact. His independence something of a strong streak they notice in him that’s some how charming a bit.

His boyfriend’s all giggles on the other hand, absolutely smitten and red cheeked by now, and Freddie can absolutely not pass up the opportunity to throw his legs up his lap. Stripy little socks hanging off the whole right side of Jim as the man continues to laugh.

“Oh Jim darling tell them-“ he snorts, a hand coming up to his mouth, “-tell them what happened when we went to Kensington! You wouldn’t believe what happened to us.”

“It wasn’t that bad Fred.”

“It was bloody embarrassing! I don’t know how you were able to walk away all holly jolly. I’m telling you I’m still scarred!”

Deaky chortled at Freddie’s exaggerated statement, sipping from his mug happily. “Well what happened?”

“We went to the park just to look around, it was a nice day you know? Not a cloud in the sky and beautifully sunny, so we thought why not? To sum it down we probably shouldn’t have taken food near the birds.”

Roger was the first to start teasing. “Oh poor Fred. They attacked you?”

Freddie huffed rolling his eyes, “I wouldn’t say attacked don’t be so dramatic Roggie.”

“Coming from the king of dramatics,” He’d scoffed right back.

“That’s right-oh!” Suddenly he was out the seat, grinning wildly. “I forgot I was going to make tea. I’ll be back in a couple.”

It’d only been a few good seconds after he’d left that Brian spoke up.

“Does he even know how to make tea?”

“He absolutely _does_ _**not**_ ,” Deaky quips and they all laugh.

It’s nice.

“I uh—I’m glad we were all able to do this finally. I know Freddie’s been wanting me to meet you all,” Jim says. “You’re all like his family basically. He loves you guys.”

The three friends beam to one another at his words. “We love him too,” Brian says gently, “He’s...he’s like a brother and we worry for him you know? He’s different than most and some people can be so cruel when something out of the ordinary comes about.”

The world felt frozen, on the brink of melting sometimes. A time for change that just seemed stuck in old ways still; a light blinking faintly at the end of the dark tunnel. The world was piece by piece opening up to newer horizons, and even though it was slow goings right now it was happening.

And that’s all they could hope for isn’t it?

“We’re glad he has you,” Brian says. “You’re good for him. Better than any of the others that’s for sure; he doesn’t have the best taste most of the time—no offense,” he adds quickly and Jim chuckles running a hand through his hair, smoothing it down a bit.

Messing with his hair had been a little habit of his; something Freddie adored much to his surprise. Always taking the chance when given to run a hand freely through it soothingly. Jim would never admit it but he’d always wondered what it would feel like to do the same thing back to him.

Instead of saying anything about what was roaming his mind Jim grins, “None taken,” he mutters.

Freddie had finally appeared again just as the conversation had seemingly ended; a pack of cigarettes in one hand and a arm full of cups on a tray in the other.

There’s a glint of something humorous in his eyes when sets down the teas, opening the new packet of cigs and holding it open to them all for a grab.

“Lunch is on me darlings.”

Jim snorts. “Tea and cigs for lunch?”

“Why not? It’s not like I know how to cook anything anyways. I’d rather not give my whole family food poisoning,” Freddie says pointedly, and it doesn’t miss on Jim how he’d called him family just like the rest of them.

Jim smiles softly and Freddie must know exactly what he’s thinking because suddenly his cheeks are flushing, and he’s twisting a little weird dance in his steps as he stands there. His arm extending further towards his boyfriend, gesturing to the cigarettes once more. “Aren’t you going to take one honey?”

Jim plucks once silently with a tiny nod and Freddie finds everything in his might not to burst into those silly girlish giggles.

Oh how he loves that man.

Absolutely and definitely loves him.

And Freddie just absolutely cannot help it when he chooses to plop himself point blank into Jim’s lap instead of the spot next to him. The absolute look on his face when he’d done so was so entirely cute for no other reason other than Fred had been the one to put it there. His boyfriends face warming even further when Freddie made a point of running a hand at the back of his neck through his hair.

The band guffawed at their friends complete ignorance of them entirely. Roger trying to hold in his remark at how dreamily Freddie was looking at an uncomfortable Jim.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want Freddie to touch him—in fact he _loved_ when he did! It was just that he’d never been one good with PDA is all.

“Have you ever though of growing a mustache dear?”

“I—no I-I haven’t,” Jim sputtered and Freddie grinned wider at his reaction, poking his upper lip salaciously.

“I think you’d look absolutely gorgeous if you did darling.”

He was a tomato at this point, shooting awkward glances at the guys, who in return watched hysterically.

“Fred you’re embarrassing him,” Brian exclaimed and Jim smiled agreeably shooting a pleading look up to his boyfriend. In return he’d pouted and instead of moving off decided to mess one last time with him, just because he wanted to, and threw his arms up around his neck tightly in a bear hug.

“I don’t care. Just because I told you not to doesn’t mean I can’t. Besides I love him and he’s my boyfriend so I can do these things.”

Instead of being pulled away, Jim’s hand unexpectedly runs through his own hair and Freddie almost hums in content, curling further. “I love you too,” he acknowledges and Freddie can’t help but smile again.

He wonders if this is what it’s like to be truly safe and comfortable with another person. To be able to not be afraid of who you are with another; for them to accept you and love you for who you are.

Freddie knows there’s no need for wondering anymore.

Eventually he pulls away, much later though, and they all settle down; his friends having no shame in telling all his embarrassing stories.

Roger tells him of the time how they’d got lost the first time they went to Kensington market, and how had Freddie dramatically freaked out about never being able to see Tom and Jerry again.

Brian tells him of how one time him and Roger found him in his underwear eating cornflakes at their flat.

Deaky only rolls his eyes kiddingly, lips widening into a grin, speaking of how another time he and Fred ended up getting kicked out of a museum. (It wasn’t his fault he’d claimed! He’d only wanted to see how beautiful the vase would look in his hands!)

Through out it all Jim’s smile doesn’t diminish or slip into anything else. Instead he finds it permanently glued to his face, finding something warm tightening in his chest. He thinks of how having friends like these around would be good for him. Having a healthy stable fall back on a group for support when things are rough; how they could all be a family.

“They loved you.” Freddie had said hours later, his head on his lovers chest now as they laid in bed. His fingers running down to the opening of his shirt, forefinger tapping lightly where his heart was.

“Roger told me he though you were funny.”

“Funny?”

“Yes darling. I don’t think you realize just how hilarious you can be without noticing.”

He’d made a noncommittal noise, huffing out a small laugh.

“And Brian and Deaky though you were nice. Way better apparently than the blokes I’d dated before,” Freddie whispered, pressing his lips to the opening now gently. A tingle shot up Jim’s spine at the feeling. “I’m glad. I like them too. Deaky seems more like me, a little quieter than the rest.”

“Oh yes,” Freddie nods, “although what he makes up for in quietness is his sass. Most wouldn’t know that.”

Jim laughs at that his comment and Freddie smiles up at him.

“You have a beautiful laugh. I wish I could hear it more,” he mutters, running the back of his hand softly over his cheek, suddenly growing over come with emotional love for him. God, he’d sounded like a god damn school girl.

_A_ _love_ _sick_ _teenager_ _Jesus_ _Christ_.

Jim’s only response is suddenly leaning down and pressing his lips to his own. It’s soft and warm, and in some ways it feel like a hug almost.

It feels like home.

“Do you think we’ll spend our lives together? Grow old?”

“If you’d want that then yes. I think we will. I—I would love to share the rest of my days with you.”

Freddie smiled.

“Me too darling.”

And it was just like that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
